Undeniable
by hrselovr101
Summary: Zoe and Wade had something special. Will they be able to rebuild that insane spark they once shared? Ideas for final episode arcs, 217-222. Some are crazy, some are based off of spoilers, some are pure fluff!


Undeniable

Part One

"Zoe, that's like your ninth donut or… something along those lines…" Lavon scolded, rolling his eyes, tossing a glance at Zoe Hart, jamming her now, tenth, donut in her mouth, all in one bit.

"Lavon, be quiet. If you actually knew what heartbreak felt like, you'd know why I have every right to treat myself to ten donuts," Zoe replied, reaching for an eleventh one. Before her fingers could grab hold of the box, Lavon snatched the donuts away from her.

"No, no, no. You have to figure out a way to _mend _your broken heart, not ruin it even more with all these calories you've gone eatin'!"

Zoe pouted and gave him the evil-eye.

"Fine, I still have plenty of other sweets to drown my sorrows in back at my carriage house. You, Lavon, have been absolutely _no _help."

Zoe brushed her hair back off her face, straightened her, well more like Wade's, shirt, and jumped off the stool where she had sat minutes ago. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a breakfast date with the TV remote and the piles, and piles of pies taking up half my bed."

Before Lavon could utter another word, Zoe had left, slamming the door behind her. Its white shutters hit the glass door, the hollow sound echoing through the kitchen.

Taking in a deep breath, Lavon went back to making his pancakes.

"I really need to choose my friends more carefully," he muttered to himself.

ZW

His phone read eleven o'clock AM; there was no way in hell he was getting out of bed anytime soon. Wade wanted so badly to just close his eyes, inhale deeply, and snap his fingers, erasing the past 24 hours of his life and all of the events it entailed. He still couldn't believe, himself, what happened between him and Zoe. Within seconds, the last string of his life had come undone, torn, ruined forever. There was no way he could ever ask her to forgive him. Even when he tried, he failed. The glistening tears in her eyes made him yearn for her even more, and the giant hole in his heart grew bigger and bigger with each falling tear. Zoe had been the _only_ girl he had opened up to, and he let her see the _real _Wade… not the playboy he once was. He had grown to be more than that character, and instead transformed into the character that wanted to show Zoe that underneath his sly smile and immature pranks, he was vulnerable, sensitive, and most importantly, knew how to make her happy. Wade even was starting to believe the fantasy he was living in, until the walls of that fantasy came tumbling down.

As he stared up at the beat up ceiling, he couldn't help but cringe at the thought of seeing Zoe, her beautiful face and long hair, flowing swiftly past her shoulders. The gentle waves, the light brown color, the smell of her conditioner; all he could think about was Zoe. He was falling for her, even more so than before, and the only fact Wade knew was that he had just ruined the only chance he'd probably ever have of knowing someone else loved him back.

ZW

"How you feelin'?" Lavon asked sincerely as Wade entered the kitchen. His eyes were welled up and Lavon could tell that Wade Kinsella had been crying. Of course if he approached Wade with the question, he'd deny it, but one would have to be blind to miss the crestfallen look Wade had on his face, his eyes dull with color, and the way he sulked when he walked. "C'mon Wade, you can't be like this forever."

Approaching the refrigerator to grab a beer, Wade made straight eye contact with Lavon.

"I can be however I want to be, Lavon. It's not like I have a life worth living…" he said blandly, trailing off and tilting his head upwards to prevent the tears forming in his eyes from stinging his cheeks.

Wade's comment felt like a knife had just been jabbed into Lavon's chest. Sure, Wade still had a lot of growing up to do, but it hurt him knowing his friend thought of himself that way, and more importantly, thought of his life as one not worth living. He had known Wade since he had moved onto the plantation, and despite their many differences, they had become close friends. He cared about Wade and how he viewed himself. Lavon knew Wade's life was difficult, with his drunken father and his dead mother, with his brother off fighting for his country while he was tied down in a small Southern town, with his dream of owning a bar and it being shattered, with having to compete with George Tucker, and every day he would ask himself how Wade coped with the life he had. It took real character to live a life like Wade lived his, and at times, Lavon felt like only he knew that Wade possessed that character.

"Wade, don't say that. You _do_ have a life worth living, if you _fight_ for it."

Wade's fingers tensed with frustration as his brain absorbed Lavon's words.

"The only reason why I had a life worth living was because I had a girl that pushed me to live that life. Without her, I have nothing. No life, no girl, no dream."

* * *

**I am obsessed with Hart of Dixie. Equally, I am obsessed with Wade and Zoe. If I were a writer for Hart of Dixie, this would be how the final episodes play out. Sadly, I don't have a job as a writer, so instead, enjoy this fic and all its ZW fluffiness! No reviews necessary, but they're welcome. This is for all the ZW shippers… I have a gut feeling we will get them back. ^-^ Much love. xx**


End file.
